


To Go

by hunters_retreat



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy, Supernatural, Supernatural/Poltergeist The Legacy
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So… know of anything to do to pass the time?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Go

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of Poltergeist The Legacy/Supernatural, Nick/Dean, cars

 

  
“Now that, is one nice car.”

Dean looked up from the paper in hand and smiled.  There was no one else in the diner and the guy had obviously pin pointed the Impala as his from that so he let his tension go a little.

“Thanks.”

“You from around here?”  The guy asked.

“Nah.  Just passing through.”

The other guy nodded, sliding into the booth across from Dean.  “Nick Boyle.”

“Dean Winchester.”

“So… know of anything to do to pass the time?”  Nick asked, the smile on his face was mischievous and something about him set Dean smiling.  He had a few days to kill before he needed to meet up with his Dad.

“I got a full tank of gas.  I suppose we could find something.”

Nick grinned when the waitress stopped by to take their order.  As she started to walk away he grabbed her wrist.  “And sweetheart… could you make it to go?”

 

 


End file.
